1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a circuit board and an electronic device including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes wafer-level CSPs (chip size packages), where a packege is manufactured on the wafer level, as packages for semiconductor devices. A semiconductor device manufactured using this method has the same external dimensions as the semiconductor chip and demands greater reliability than other related art semiconductor devices.